Distributed computer systems provide increasingly effective ways of providing numerous types of services. As the complexity and ubiquity of distributed computer systems increases, however, maintaining data security becomes more challenging. There is a constant struggle to address security vulnerabilities at least as fast as they discovered. This struggle is exacerbated by the speed at which computer systems and their use evolve and the rate at which the stakes increase. At the same time, in many contexts, the security of data is of great importance. Many people, for example, trust companies with data that is intended to be kept private except in relatively few circumstances. Security breaches, consequently, can have harmful effects on an organization's operations, from a loss of trust and goodwill to an inability to do business due to a system malfunction caused by a security breach.
Over the years, many strategies have been developed to address the ever increasing threats to data security. Data encryption, for example, can provide an effective way of preventing unauthorized access to data. As a result, complex devices have been developed to securely store cryptographic information, such as cryptographic keys. While such devices often perform well for various purposes, integrating the devices into various infrastructure strategies can present many challenges. Further, such devices often require a significant investment, which can be an obstacle to many organizations.